Double D's Cousin
by xXx0Cherry0XxX
Summary: D's cousin moves to peach creek after 7 years of not visiting she gets to know Kevin and the others all over again but not Ed Edd n Eddy. They have grown over the years and Eddy and Kevin are now on good terms with each other.
1. The new students

Double D's Cousin

Re-done

8:45 earlier Monday morning

As the first bell rung for Kevin and Double D's first class the teacher decided to bring in the new student. "Everyone I want you the meant the new student her name is Cherry Blossom Moon, I want you to make her feel welcomed." Said the teacher. The girl entered the room wearing boots that go to her knees with chains on them than go to red and black leggings with a skull cut in to left leg but is covered a bit from a blood storm visual kei asymmetrical skirt with a chain belt with a girls long sleeve punk shirt with off-sleeves to her long black hair that covered her left eye.

"Hello" was all cherry said and went to sit in between Kevin and Double D seeing as I was the only close to her. Kevin thought 'She Dresses pretty rad, maybe she is one of the new people who lived next-door ill talk to her later.' As class when on Double D and Cherry talked thought out class waiting for is to end even though it was her first day she did well in her first class. Kevin kept looking at her till the bell rang telling them call was over "I want you all to finish your project but the end of the week and Cherry you are joining Kevin and Edward's group." Said Mr. Smith

Cherry and Edd went to their locker to get their stuff for next class. "Who knew our lockers where right across from each other? Its pretty amazing." Said Double D.

"Yea" Cherry replied with. Cherry Jumped a bit when she noticed the ginger beside her "Um.. Hello Kev… in?" said Cherry not sure if she should talk al casual to him. "Oh.. Uh.. Hi Cherry? Was it? We apparently have lockers besides each other… um rad," said Kevin in a weird bit calm tone. "What Classes do you have." He continued. "I have Art, Chem, Math, Lunch, Gym, and than A spare." Said Cherry.

"Oh rad we apparently have all of our classes together." Said Kevin with a smirk. After a while of there talking Edd can to talk to Cherry "Cherry. We should go to Chemistry now." Said Edd. "Oh ok" said both Kevin and Cherry.

"Since Kevin is in Chem with us can he come? If he wants that is." Said Cherry as she looked back and forth at Kevin and Edd, "Um.. Sure I guess " Said Kevin with a hand on his neck. "Ok than should we go boys." Said Cherry full of Happiness as she takes both Kevin and Edd's hand to drag them to class till she stops and realizes she doesn't know where she is going "Where is the class Anyway?" Said Cherry in a confessed and embarrassed tone. "Its up stairs in room 234" said both Kevin and Edd as they look at each other at the end of the sentence.

"Ok than lets go!" Said Cherry in a wonderful tone. Than she did grabbed both of the guys hands again and took them to class. A little while after getting to the room Cherry spotted a Familiar raven-haired tallboy " Night! We have a class together! I missed you!" said Cherry to the boy she knew. Kevin looked at the inch Sorter Raven-haired Ed, than Edd looked up at Kevin and smiled knowing who he was. "Hi Cherry" said Night as he went to go hug her. Kevin in all his confusion just decided to sit down and wait for answers he may or may not get later. "Night I'm going to sit with Kev and Dee-Dee for this block and ill se you at lunch brother." Cherry said as he waved at her. Kevin looked at both Cherry and the guy names Night seeing as they do look kind of like each other.

~~Ring~~

" Sit down everyone" said Ms. Chippeway, "Oh and Cherry, Night please introduce your self." Said the teacher than both Cherry and Night got up to go to the front "Hello everyone I am Cherry and this is my brother Night." Said Cherry as she smiled looking at her class. Some girls didn't even bother to look at Cherry, they only looked at Night "Hello everyone." Said Night in a deep scary but in a way kind tone. "You may sit down now you two." Said Ms. Chippeway

(I'm going to fast-forward to the end of class)

"Night, Cherry can I talk to you both?" said the teacher; Night waits at the front for Cherry as she is still getting her stuff "Your slow as ever Cherry." He said in a mocking tone, " Shut your face you meaner" said Cherry. Kevin and Double D where outside of the class in silence "Do you think we should wait for her?" Said Kevin breaking the silence between the both of them. "I guess we should, just in case she doesn't know where her way to math class." Said Double D looking at her class list. After a wile Cherry and Night came out of class with a pile of work they hade to do to catch up on. "Well I guess we should go to class now guys," said Cherry all happy like.

As they walk to math class Edd and Kevin wonder what the hell is wrong with her brother for just ignoring the girls that try to talk to him. 'I hope he can get along with the girls' thought Cherry. As class started the teacher asked Cherry to introduce her self like in all her other classes and class went on like her other ones and with all her homework she would have to do tonight, she would have to do it after her visit with her new neighbors and especially to Edd's house. "Kevin where do you live?" Said Cherry breaking the whole class silence, everybody looking at them in the back of the class "Um.. In a Cul-de-sac near the dory Eddy's house why?" Said Kevin looking around at the students who where looking at them. "Oh! Ok! Than we live right next to each other!" Said Cherry looking at Kevin and ignoring the others.

As class ended and the weird silence finally ends everyone is leaving for lunch, "I have to go to practice so ill se you at gym class." Says Kevin looking at Cherry and Edd, "Oh.. Ok than we will se you later Kevin. Have fun!" said Cherry as she looks at Edd and smiles. "Lets go eat lunch Eddward I'm hungry." Said Cherry. "Sure. Cherry follow me and we will go get lunch in the café." Said Edd calmly. Edd and Cherry met Night at the café Entrance "Hello Edd, Cherry shall we eat?" Said Night as they walk in the café, Cherry got Mac and Cheese with a hot dog and chocolate milk while Night got 4 Hot dogs, water and Juice, and Edd got hi lunch from his bag to eat. "Edd What did you make?" Said Cherry looking at the bag, "I have a fruit mix, a sandwich, water, and milk." Said Double D,.

"Do you think we can eat out side, since it is a nice day outside?" Asked Cherry, "Sure." Said both Night and Edd. As they walked outside Cherry looked at the football field to see if she can see Kevin Ed or Eddy since Edd told her that they Joined the Football team. "I'll be right back guy." Said Cherry, as she walks away to the football field. "I wouldn't worry about her" Said Edd, who is looking at Night than he continued, "I think she will be fine she is trained after all." Edd said calmly

~Football filed~

"Kevin! Kevin!" Said Cherry running to the Filed "Hey Kev it looks like you have a new Fan girl." Said on of the football players named Mike in mocking tone. "Hey man she is a friend of mine I meet today." Said Kevin looking at her Mike just waved him off. "Kev can I take pictures of you guys practicing?!" Said Cherry as she looks in her bag with her lunch in one hand. "Um sure if the guys are ok with it." Said Kevin looking at his team. "Hey! Shovel chin move it! So I can talk to Cherry!" Said Eddy, Kevin and Eddy decided to try and be buddy's after what happened with Eddy's brother, Terry. (Who will be in the story later.) "Eddy I missed you!" Said Cherry going to hug him, "Hey C how have you been?" Said Eddy, "I've been wonderful I missed you and Ed though." Said Cherry. One of the football Players who didn't want to join the others threw a football to hard and was going strait for Cherry. "Hey look out Cherry!" Yelled Night form the bleachers. When Cherry seen what was happing she jumped high in the air and to avoid getting hit and to catch the ball right before she hit the ground night caught her. "Are you ok?" Said Eddy and Ed. "Yea I'm ok Night saved me from getting hurt." Said Cherry smiling,

~RING~

As the lunch bell rings most the football players stay on the filed because they have gym class and the teacher has allowed them to practice for the period. "Miss Moon can I have a word with you please?" Said Mr. Parker. "Sure" Said Cherry going to the gym teacher. "Miss. Moon can you keep and eye on the foot ball players and make sure if they get hurt or anything please help them." Said the teacher "Can I take pictures?" Asked Cherry, "As long as you help them." Said Mr. Parker.

Since it was class, there wasn't many people there to practice with they needed at least 2-3 more people for it to be a real practice. "Kev! Do you think anyone will join us for practice?" Asked Mike from the other side of the filed. As Kevin thought about someone who could help the practice and found someone who could help. "Hey Cherry can you help?"


	2. the random rest of the day

~After Lunch~

"Sure with what?" Said a confused Cherry, "Can you get some guys who can help with football practice?" Said Kevin "Sure than you guys can kick ass." Yelled Cherry running to the guy's side of the gym she seen Night and Fang and Some guy they where talking to "Night! Fang! Can you and the guy help the football team?" Asked Cherry. After exchanging looks and nods they looked at cherry " sure sounds like fun" they all said at the same time. "Ok let's go, " she said as she turned around and ran back to the football players.

"Hey' where are they?" Said Kevin " They will be here soon" she said with a smile. "Hey Kevin meet an old friend of mine Fang and this is Sky he is new here too he came at lunch cuz he has jet leg." Said Night looking at all the guys on the filed "Do you guys know how to play football?" Asked Kevin looking at Cherry wondering if she knew if they can play "Haha yea football we can play our way but I guess the American way will do for now." Laughed Night looking at his sister and friends. "… Soccer… he means Soccer we have been all around the world and before here we where in England we know how to play football England style" Said Cherry in a calm tone looking at a playbook she took from Kevin. And so gym went on.

After gym Kevin and Cherry meet outside the school to talk since they had a spare together. " So where have you all been? And was it fun?" Asked Kevin looking at Cherry as they walked to the Parking lot. "Well I was born in Whitehorse, Canada than I moved to Darwin, Australia when I was 3, at age 6 I moved to Tokyo, Japan till a was 10 and from 10 to 12 I lived in Hong Kong, China and when I turned 14 we moved to England and now I'm here. Me and Night moved a lot when we where kids." Said Cherry looking at Kevin with a warm Smile.

After that Kevin didn't know what to say, all he did was take Cherry to his Motorbike "Dude you have a custom black with red flame paint job Harley Davidson motorbike. Kev can I drive it!?" Asked Cherry Loving the look of his Bike. As Kevin thought of it she looked all around the bike to see more of it and the more she looked at the more she loved it. "I don't know.. I mean she is my baby, I have had her since I got my learners, and she is special to me." Said Kevin Nervously, Laughing at how Cherry is Looking all over his Motorbike. "Than can we just go for a ride around town since in new here and you know this place better than I do?" Asked Cherry.

~With Edd~

Edd and Eddy where in the library since the class is always to loud for them to work in "Hey Sockhead are we still doing a movie night today?" Asked Eddy breaking their silence. "Yes Eddy, you and Ed will be at my house at 6:30 since football practice ends at 5, and I'll ask Cherry if she wants to join us." Said Edd still looking at his work. After a while Edd was done his work he got up and looked for a book while Eddy was still doing his work. Eddy couldn't stop thinking about how much has changed with Cherry, after awhile when he got out of his day dreaming he looked at his paper and noticed that all he put was Cherry's name twice and decided that he will do his homework later. "Eddy do you think I have a chance with asking the person out?" Asked Edd looking up from his book to see if Eddy was looking.

"Maybe but you should probably ask the person out be for they are taken." Eddy said knowing whom the mysterious person is. But the thing is How Edd could even like the person after ignoring it and doing his own thing.

~Back to Kevin and Cherry ~

After a while of Cherry annoying Kevin he agreed to go for a ride. "Hey Kev where are we going?" Asked Cherry hoping to ride this Girl later. "We are going to a place you may like" Said Kevin looking at the road. After a wile of looking at the town Kevin stopped getting off "What kind of Ice cream do you want?" Kevin said looking at Cherry, After Cherry got off and walked up to Kevin Taking off the Helmet "Do you always have a spare Helmet?" She asked looking at him "I asked you first but I drive Edd sometimes when Eddy forgets to pick him up" Said Kevin looking at the menu "I would like a banana split with everything on top and Chocolate sauce and whipped Cream and a cherry on top." Said Cherry looking At Kevin than looking at the ice cream person. "Ok and What would you like Kev?" Said the Person. "The usual Mr. McInnes." Said Kevin. Looking at Mr. McInnes And Cherry. "OK so Banana split with everything and a Strawberry and Orange ice cream with chocolate chips and Fruits." Said Mr. McInnes. "How often do you come here to know the owners name?" Asked Cherry Looking at Mr. M and what he was making.

"I don't know I guess 4-5 times a week but not for a while I haven't." Said Kevin looking at Cherry and Paying for there ice cream. After that they didn't talk because neither Cherry nor Kevin had anything to say. Cherry was looking around at the Town to see what it looks like, Kevin however was almost done his ice cream and looking at Cherry seeing that she looks a bit like Edd but the thing that was different is her Eyes where red But Edd's where A deep Ocean Blue. "Um… Kevin.. Kevin do you think what I'm wearing is weird?" Asked Cherry seeing as Kevin was just staring at her "Oh no you look nice but you and Edd just have some similarities but your eyes are Red but Edd's are.." "A deep Ocean blue?" Said Cherry finishing Kevin's sentence.

"You like Dee Dee don't you?" Said Cherry looking smug, "I… I.. Yea I do." Said Kevin Knowing that he can't win with her. After a long silence between them Cherry finally said, "I knew it" Giggling, she loves it when she knows things. "You can't tell him thought I was going to ask him if he wanted to go to the dance after the game." Said Kevin after a wile of cherry thinking. "What is with that any way? Do you guys still go even if you don't win?" Asked Cherry looking at a paper she took out some point in time, "Yea the last time we lost was when me and Rolf just go in high school it was rad but when we joined things changed the captain before me did a fucked up job, the team would be so lazy. Me and Rolf would do our own thing ya know.. And 2 weeks after or so I became captain." Explained Kevin looking at his phone. "We should go now." Said Cherry looking up from her drawing "Yea." said a smirking Kevin putting his phone away.

The ride back to school felt fast and they liked it that way they could get there stuff before the bell rung. "Hey Eddy!" Yelled Cherry when she seen Eddy at Edd's locker. When eddy looked up he smiled and was happy to see her but his smile vanished when Kevin was behind her, "So Shovel chin where did you take Panda?" Asked Eddy looking at Cherry who was at her locker putting stuff away and putting things in her bag. "Ice Cream" Was all Kevin said looking at Edd and than going to his locker. "Cherry, Kevin would you like to assist Ed, Eddy, and I to a movie night at my house?" Asked Edd calmly. " Yea." Said both Kevin and Cherry but Cherry sounding more happy and exited than Kevin.

~Later~

Cherry was already at Edd's house doing homework since Ed, Eddy and Kevin wont be there till later so she though she could help with food and look for a good movie even thought she enjoyed it when she and Edd would watch his documentary's. "Wat are we going to eat? And can I help make it?" Asked cherry looking at Edd, "I haven't thought about it….. How about taco's since it is your first day at school and I know it's your favorite.. And yes you can help." Said Edd getting up and walking to the kitchen Cherry than go up and went to see what Edd was doing. The first thing she seen was a radio and she turned it on looking for a station with a beat that she can dance to. "Cherry can you go to the store and get us some thing to drink and I prepare our meal" Asked Edd giving her a 20 to pay for it "Sure thing Dee Dee, But where is the Store?" Said Cherry getting her key to her beauty that was in her garage "Go left than the 3rd right and than you will be there I do hope you don't get lost." Said Edd getting worried about his cousin. "Don't worry if I get lost I'll call you or Eddy or even Kevin" she said

"Cherry why do you know Kevin's number?" Asked Edd looking at Cherry. "Cuz during our spare he gave me his number cuz me and him are like best friends now." She smiled leaving the house. As she walked out she seen Nazz Cherry can faintly remember her but did know her. "Hey Nazz how are you?" Asked cherry walking home "I'm fine dude just got out of cheerleading practice.. Also it's good to see you again Cherry." Said Nazz as she walked inside her house. Cherry opened her garage door to see a Black with sliver strips car and next to it was her own motorbike she and Night made from scratch and old parts, it was basically custom made by her and her brother for her.

As she went the way Edd told her and got the stuff she needed she also decided that she would get some drinks and stop by to see the guys. "Hey Kev it's your girlfriend!" yelled one of the football players. "She isn't my girl," Said Kevin "She is just a friend you guys should now this."

"Hey Kev, Ed Eddy I got you guys drinks from the store and than I'm going back to Edd's. Are you come right after practice?" Asked Cherry.

"Yea, me and Ed are coming right after Edd will let us use his shower. But I don't know about shovel chin." Said Eddy pointing to Kevin. "I'm going home to shower first but than I'll head over right after." Said Kevin "ok I'll leave now so you can go back to practice." Said Cherry after giving the boys their drinks. "Bye guys!" said Cherry going to her bike. About 5 minutes after she left she got back to Edd's house "Edd I'm back!" yelled Cherry but when she got in the kitchen She seen a note 'Cherry I'm going to shower but if you come back

Start Cooking the meat and when the guys

Come here tell them to just wait in the living room

-Eddward'

Cherry than took the meat out of the fridge and started cooking and right on cue the shower Started she than put the radio on and opened a window to let fresh air in and than started cooking so everyone can eat.


	3. the sleep over

"That is all for today guys lets go" Said Kevin. "We will meet up again tomorrow morning for a team meeting and we will chose our manager for the session." He continued. "Dude can we do it at lunch, I want to sleep in the morning" Said Nat with a puppy dogface. "… Fine but your treating everyone to lunch." Said Kevin. After that everyone left and speechless Nat was the only one in the fielded. About 15 to 20 minutes later Kevin, Ed and Eddy where gone to Edd's house to se him and Cherry.

~At Edd's house~

*** **After Edd came out of the shower and the meat was half cooked and still cooking Cherry made Edd do the rest and when to take a shower** ***

"Hey Cherry are you going to come out of the shower anytime soon I think Ed, Eddy and Kevin are coming over soon." Said Edd putting Her clothed on the counter in the bathroom.

"I will once you get out of the bathroom will." She said washing her face in the hot water. When she heard the door open and close she reached for a towel to cover her self from the cold of the room.

"Her outfit is pants with one side as shorts with fishnet leggings and a long shoulder shirt with loose sleeves that went to her knees.

As she just go downstairs after getting dressed to doorbell rang and than she yelled, "I'll answer it!" When she opened the door she seen Kevin, Ed and Eddy and moved to the side to let them in.

"Hi guys!" She smiled looking up at the guys.

"Hey Cherry, it smells good in here." Said Kevin looking at the short girl.

"Hello Cherry, do we just go to the living room?" asked Ed

"Yes, and we will dish out the food, than watch some movies that I picked out. Cuz Edd loves me so much I got to chose." She said. When Kevin and Ed moved passed her to go sit down she looked at Eddy who was avoiding eye contact.

"H- Hey Cherry, um.. You look good." Said Eddy not looking at her.

"Thank you" She blushed "We should go to the living room.."

"Cherry and I made us all Tacos and some other snack that she picked up from the store." Said Edd

"Edd sit down. Me, Eddy and Kevin will get the food." Said Cherry getting the two boys and disappearing to the kitchen.

"Kevin can you bring the taco stuff in there?" Asked Cherry

"Sure, does he have a tray so I don't have to make 2 trips?" Asked Kevin

"Yea last cupboard on the bottom" Said Cherry going to the fridge to get juice and some stuff that she got from the store.

After she helped Kevin with the taco stuff she went back in the kitchen.

"What about me?" Asked Eddy looking at Cherry.

"Don't worry I remembered you." She said, "Come here."

Eddy didn't say anything just came to Cherry noticing their height difference she was not 6 feet and he would say that she is about 5 feet 2 inches. When Eddy got close enough Cherry smirked and pulled Eddy in to a kiss.

"Can you bring the drinks please?" She said leaving Eddy alone in the kitchen.

'Did she just kiss me?' Eddy thought taking the Cups and juice to the Living room.

After an hour or two of movies Cherry and Edd decided to do some homework.

"Hey Edd can we stay the night?" Asked Kevin and Eddy together.

"Yea! Edd can we!?" Asked Cherry looking at Edd.

"If its ok with your parents, sure." Said Edd looking at Kevin and Cherry

"Ok I'll just text Brick and tell him I'm staying over" Sad Cherry, "Edd can I borrow some clothes for tomorrow?"

"Sure and what about you Kevin?" Said Edd looking at Kevin

"I'll just run home and tell my parents and get some clothes." Said Kevin looking at his phone fort he time.

"Ok than it's settled we will have a sleepover." Said Edd.

About 2 hours after that the living room was set in a blanket and pillow fort. The sleeping order was Edd, Kevin, Cherry, Eddy than Ed.

"Why am I in the middle?" Asked cherry

"Cuz you're the only girl here, and if Ed falls off he will still be asleep. And if you fall off you might hurt yourself." Said Eddy, "Plus Edd is near the wall so if you where Edd might get the wrong idea with you and Kevin."

"Ok than I'm fine with it." Said Cherry, I'm going to use the bathroom. Also Edd do you have an extra toothbrush?"

"Yea it's in the usual spot." Said Edd not looking up from the book he was reading.

When she got out of the bathroom all she seen was Edd trying to break Kevin and Eddy up from a fight, but the only two who could was Ed and Cherry. Cherry jumped on Eddy to make him stop and Ed picked up Kevin and put him near Edd

"The hell happened?" Asked Cherry looking at Edd

"Well I was helping Kevin with some homework, Ed was looking for more food and Edd well was just sitting around than he asked me a question… And than Kevin lost it and so did Eddy." Said Edd not knowing what to do.

"Kevin talk to Edd and Ed you watch a movie and Eddy you come with me." Said Cherry.

"Eddy what did you ask Dee Dee?" she asked

"Nothing…" said Eddy.

After a while of Cherry talking to Eddy went in different ways but ended up with them making out and being caught By Edd.

"Eddy if you hurt Cherry ill make Ed and Kevin hurt you." Said Edd making Eddy kind of Scared.

"Don't worry Sockhead she will be my girl." Said Eddy picking up Cherry and walking with Edd to the living room.

"Hey Eddy can you put me down now" Asked Cherry trying to get out of Eddy's hold.

After a while of everyone getting ready for bed Kevin was near the wall and Eddy pulling Cherry close to him. And Ed still watching an alien movie everyone was ready and wanting to go to bed.

"Good night guys" said Cherry

"Night" Said Everyone but Edd who was going to turn off the lights

" Night Cherry" Said Edd going to sleep near Cherry and Kevin.

Everyone woke up from the smell of breakfast and than they heard a light music coming from the kitchen.

"Hey everyone.. Its time to get up." Said Cherry dressed in her school clothes

"Eddy if you don't get up I wont let you eat the breakfast Cherry made." Said Edd going to the kitchen to eat. Right after Edd said that Eddy got up right away.

"But Edd it's 6 am we don't have School till 8:30." Said Eddy going to the kitchen for food.

"Babe there are 5 people in this house and 3 of you need to shower. Plus I wanna walk to school and since we have to wear school uniforms on Tuesdays and Thursdays we don't have to worry about what to wear." Said Cherry looking at Eddy.

"Shit I have to run home.. I forgot that it was uniform day." Said Eddy and Kevin, "We will be back in 10 or less minutes."

"Ed go shower, please." Said Edd. All Ed did was node and run up stares with his stuff. It was Just Edd and Cherry and since they finished there meal they started to clean. About an hour later everyone was in the living room cleaning up so they could get going for School.

"We should get going." Said both Edd and Cherry, "We don't want to be late"

"Edd, can we get lunch near the school?" Asked Cherry

"If it's ok with everyone else sure." Said Edd.

The walk to school was a bit long it was a good thing that they left at 7:30 or they wouldn't have gotten there at 8.

"Babe I'm going to get my stuff and than ill meet you in class." Said Eddy as he walked to a different part of the school.

"Ok but I wanna go outside instead." Said Cherry.

Edd, Kevin and Cherry when to there lockers.

"Hey what happened to Ed?" Asked Kevin, Both Cherry and Edd looked at each other than shrugged.

"I honestly don't know I think he might have went to go see Rolf" Said Edd looking at Kevin. Cherry looked at Kevin and Edd and laughed

"YOU LOVE HIM!" Cherry yelled and both boys looked at her in surprise and Edd had a look that said how do you know.

"Bye you guys can have some nice alone time" She yelled


	4. The race and the worry

"So double dork.. Um do you wanna go to class?" Asked a nervous Kevin

"Kevin are you ok? You seam off." Asked Edd looking kinda shy.

"Edd can you help me with Chemistry tonight." Asked Kevin, "um also do you and Cherry want to swimming with me this Wednesday?"

"I'll have to ask her but we will most likely be going. But she may bring Eddy with her." Said Edd walking with Kevin to art class.

~With Eddy &amp; Cherry~

Cheery and Eddy where walking around school and Eddy was telling Cherry where everything was in the school.

"Cherry do you want to go swimming later?" Asked Eddy looking a but nervous

"Yea haha Edd just texted me about going swimming with him and Kevin. We should go with them." Said Cherry looking happy about an evil plan that was in her head about Kevin and Edd.

"Sure it would be fun I mean if they don't mind that I'm coming along." Said Eddy.

While Cherry and Eddy where walking around School they entered the Pool with out even knowing. Right as Cherry was going to walk in to the Pool a tall lean Swimmer caught her before she fell in.

"Are you ok?" Asked the mysterious guy who helped her before she fell in the pool.

"Um. Yea thanks for helping me." She said with all her hair in her face.

"I'm sorry but you look very hairy." Said the mysterious guy, "Do you need help?"

"Help would be nice if you don't mind." She said laughing, "Also if you don't mind. Who are you?"

"Right. I'm Eddward but most people call me 'The Shark' but Edd would do." Said Eddward

"Funny, my cuzn's name is Eddward too but I call him Dee Dee." Said Cherry.

"Eddy? Right? You should take her to the nurse I think she twisted her Ankle." Said Eddward looking at Eddy.

"Yea I will." Said Edd picking up Cherry

"Um thanks Eddward" Said Cherry as Eddy was taking her to the nurse.

-Else where-

"Hey Kev is there an Eddward and Kevin in this school?" Asked Eddward to Kev.

"Yes there but there the complete opposites of us Kevin he is the quarterback of the football team he is basically the Capitan of most sport teams but he doesn't swim. Well on the team, the other Edd is smart he is basically like me." Said Kevin.

"Interesting shall we talk to them." Said Cherry.

~Lunch~

"Hey Losers how are ya?" Asked Cherry walking to the jock table

"Why is she here?" Asked one of the players

"Duded she is with me" Said Eddy looking at his teammates. Cherry went and sat at beside Eddy.

"I'm sorry but I'm used to calling jocks losers. It's a thing I do." Said Cherry looking at the guys.

"Cherry are you coming with us?" Asked Kevin looking at his lunch. It took Cherry a moment to find out what he was talking about.

"Oh.. yea we are." She smiled looking at Kevin, "can I bring food?"

"Yea why don't we have a barbeque at the swimming hole." Said Kevin.

"Yea it would be rad." Said Cherry looking at the table, "well I'm going to find Edd"

Cherry got up and walked away.

"Other than beaning annoying she is hot." Said Wes but a little after he was on the floor by Night

"I'm sorry but no one can talk about my sister that way." Said Night looking at Eddy, "You better take care of her or I'll hurt you."

"R-Right I'll make sure that she wont get hurt." Said Eddy looking at him.

"Hey Dee Dee! I finally found you. I don't know why I didn't think about the swimming pool." Said Cherry in a swimming suit and her hair up.

"Wouldn't your hair make it harder to swim?" Asked Edd

"I'm a strong swimmer also I can't wear a swimming cap so I had to get used to it. Also if I can't swim with my hair it would be bad." She said.

"Haha it would be bad if you didn't know how to swim with all that hair." Said Edd

"Wanna race?" Cherry asked jumping in the pool

"Yea sure sounds like fun." Said Edd.

"For there race they had to swim 10 laps than get dressed for class the first to finish wins and the loser has to buy the winner, Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner. Any where they want," Said the 2 Judges

"Ready… Set….. Go!" said Mr. Y

as they jumped in Kevin Eddy and the other players went inside the pool to see what the people where staring at.

"The hell is happing here?" Asked Kevin.

"Dude, Cherry and Double D are racing to see who is faster at swimming" Said Nazz looking at Kevin and Eddy.

"The first person out of the pool is Edd and Cherry has one more lap till she can come out. They have to shower and get fully dressed and there will be one person in there that will give them all their clothes to make sure they didn't miss one." Said the female judged as the male went with Edd. What everyone didn't know was Cherry got hurt a few days before and her stiches popped open.

"Cherry has gotten out of the pool." Said the female.

Going into the locker behind Cherry, her shower was short but to her it seamed long about 7 minutes after she got in, she got out without knowing she was the first one to be done. Everyone cheered for a while but it stopped when Cherry fell to the floor, luckily for her Night was watching and ran to her.

"CALL 911! SHE NEEDS A DOCTER!" Yelled Night. Picking her up and running to the front of the school

"Eddy, hold her I need to get my truck." Said Night running to the parking lot.

"Hold on Cherry Night is going to get his truck." Spoke Eddy softly.

Right before he finished Night drove up and opened the back.

"Eddy you and her will be in the back. The cops and Ambulance know witch trunk this is so everyone will stop." Said Night driving away from the school 5 minutes later Night and Eddy could hear sirens.

"Night! Is Cherry ok?" Yelled the Cop in the car.

"Yea she is in the back with a friend of mine." Night said calmly

Both cars didn't stop till they got to the hospital right after they got there Cherry was taken from Eddy and to a surgery room.

"She will be fine.. She just pushed herself to hard." Said Night, "We need to go home. They will call me when there done and I'll text you with her phone and than we will go see her."

"Ok… I'll be at Edd's house." Said Eddy. Both boys left the hospital

"Miss Cherry.. Can you hear me?" Asked an UN known woman.

"Umm yea I think I'm in bright room." She said keeping her eyes closed.

"Miss Cherry I have contacted your brother. He and some friends will be here shortly." Was the all nurse said before she left.

Cherry looked around the room till she can see what was around her.

"CHERRY!" said and un-known voice

"I think I'm going crazy I keep hearing things." said Cherry to herself

"Cherry! Are you all right?!" Asked Eddy running into her room fallowed by Edd Kevin and Night.

Cherry was allowed to leave about 2 hours after she woke up. Eddy and Edd decided that it would be good to stay with her and Night so they decided to invite Ed for another sleepover

"Yay! Another sleepover!" Yelled Ed happily.

"Me and Edd are going to make meatloaf with mashed potatoes with gravy," Smiled Cherry, "Ed while me and Edd are making food can you and Night set the table."

"Ok! Night and I will make the table look pretty." Said Ed looking like he is in the army. All 4 of them put on music to cover the silence of the house, Cherry and Edd put on classic rock while Night and Ed put on music that you would hear on scary movies.

"Where did Eddy go?" Asked Edd looking at Cherry

"I think he said that we was going to go get some stuff from the store and take a shower when he gets back. I think he is still out though." She said making the meatloaf.

-With Eddy-

"Hey your on the football team right?" Asked some girls walking up to him.

"Yea I am.. So what?" He said looking at the drink he was holding.

The girls went closer to him.

"Umm what are you doing?" Asked Eddy not knowing what to do

"We are taking you with us" The mystery girl said dragging him to somewhere

"No I'm good, my girlfriend and my friends are waiting for me." He said walking to Cherry and night's house

"Boo. Can't you just ditch them?" She asked trying to make him come with her.

"No I'm fine." He said ignoring the girls and walking to the house he left for a while.

"But you're hot and so are we." She said

"And I'm trying to go see my girlfriend. So go away." He said walking away.

"Fine! Your just shit." She said walking away with her friends.


	5. The last year of High School part 1

"I'm back!" Yelled Eddy over the music that they where playing. Cherry came out of the kitchen walking to Eddy.

"Hi. You took a while" She smiled going to hug him.

"Yea some people where bugging me but I tried to make it back before dinner is ready." Eddy said hugging her back.

"Go shower Night and Ed already did and me and Edd will shower later." She said smiling and going back to the kitchen. Eddy whent up stares to the bathroom un-dressed and showered.

"Hey Dee Dee do you want tea?" Asked Cherry poring hot water into 2 cups.

"Yea sounds nice after cooking for almost an hour." Said Edd sitting down for a break. Cherry put the cup of hot tea beside Edd and walked to the other side of the table.

"Cherry can we put on a movie till supper?" Asked Ed and Night looking at Cherry.

"Sure if you don't eat popcorn till supper go ahead." She smiled.

With a pouty face they both agreed to her terms,

"Hey guys." Said Eddy scaring both Edd and Cherry

"Hi Eddy please don't scare us." Said both Edd and Cherry.

"Sorry. But at least It's just me and not I bugler." Said Eddy smiling

"Night! Ed! Come eat. We can watch movies after dinner." Said Cherry dishing out food fro everyone.

"Cherry where are your parents?" Said Ed going in to the room

"They don't live with us. They live at the main house. Cherry and I live with our other two twin but they don't get here for another month. So it's just the four of us." Said Night sitting at the table.

"What? So your Quadruplets?" Asked Eddy looking quite surprised.

"Yea there is Night, Light, myself and our youngest is Bloom." Said Cherry Smiling putting all four plates on the table.

Dinner was full of questions about Night and Cherry's family; Night answered most of them but when dinner was done Eddy, Night and Ed cleaned up while Cherry and Edd took a shower in 2 of the 3 showers. After The 2 showered the party went into the Living room where they watched Movies and cartoons for the hell of it.

"Edd wanna go to bed?" Asked Cherry looking at Edd who is about to fall asleep.

"Yea I think I should sleep now." Said Edd falling asleep on Kevin's lap.

"Kevin take him to my room you and him can sleep in there." Said Night, "It's the door that is all black but my name is red."

"Ok do you mind if I shower first?" Said Kevin picking up Eddward.

"Yea there are extra tooth brushes in the mirror cupboard." Said Cherry…

~Jumping forward to senior year~

"Eddward will you go to prom with me?" Asked Kevin as the walked to School.

" K-Kevin… Can I think of is first?" Asked Edd blushing so much he looked like a Tomato.

"Yea take all the time you need it's no rush." Said Kevin, "Come on we should hurry or we might not make it in time." Over the 2 years Edd and Kevin noticed there love for each other but agreed to not date till they either graduate or till they achieve there dreams but still cheer each other on.

"Hey Edd Kev wait up!" Yelled Cherry with Eddy running to them,

"Don't you usually ride with Eddy?" Asked Edd Looking at them running to catch up Kevin and him.

"I wanted to walk. Specially since today looks lovely out." Smiled Cherry holding Eddy's hand. Night moved to Iceland to see there other family.

"Hey is Bloom coming back anytime soon?" Asked Edd looking at a book he pulled out from his bag.

"Yea next week for prom, she is getting stuff to decorate and make it look fabulous, I can't wait for prom I mad my own dress for it I will look amazing." Smiled Cherry

"Hey guys, I see you all walked to school." Smiled Nazz with Marie,

"Yea Edd and Cherry dragged me and Eddy to walk but Edd and I left before the other two." Said Kevin smiling at the now bright sky.

"This will be a great day." Smiled Cherry running up front of the small crowed they where in.

"Hey Cherry!…. Eddy… So Cherry do you want to go to prom with me?" Asked Zan looking at Cherry with a couple of roses.

"No." Said Cherry walking away from Zan.

Zan transferred there after Cherry cuz the thinks he loves her when all she did was help him up when kids made him fall.

"Cherry why not?" Asked Zan looking at her with such confusion.

"Cuz Eddy and I are going together. And you, my not so friend didn't ask till the last minute but Eddy asked at the beginning of the year. So he wins." Said Cherry walking with Eddy.

"But we is just another jock… He isn't like you and me. We are meant to be." Said Zan.

"Zan I'm a jock to I got to play football with these guys when they where short players, and I was the guys co-caption on the swim team I played guys basketball, baseball, volleyball, and Soccer. So that makes me a jock to." Said Cherry walking away from Zan.

"But my love we where meant to be." Said Zan looking at Cherry and her friends.

"Eddy why don't you help her?" Asked Nazz

"Cuz she can take care of herself." Said Edd, Eddy and Kevin all at once. All Nazz said was 'Oh' and Eddy finally decided to go beside his girlfriend.

"So are you done smack talking him or do we have to wait longer." He asked

"Excuse us but we are having a conversation between civilized people." Said Zan being all rich and sooty and mean.

"Well this conversation is over cuz I didn't want to be in it in the first place," said Cherry looking at Zan than at Eddy "Shall we go now?"

"Yea it would be nice to actually get to school before the bell rings." Said Eddy putting his arm around Cherry's waist.

Zan was pissed, not at Cherry he could never be mad at her but mostly at Eddy for taking the girl he loved so mush.

"He is so weird." Said Nazz walking with Edd and the others.

"Yea I know… Since Night left he wont leave me alone. And I'm really unsafe with him having all the same classes as me." Said Cherry.

"But we have all the same classes to." Said Kevin walking to his locker that he still had since Cherry came to the school.

"I know but. He tries to sit with me when your not there and since I'm not really an official member of the football team I cant really leave class when there is a meeting or an emergency practice." Said Cherry getting her Art book for class. "And he makes me want to kill him. I almost did on Friday."

"Well we do have a surprise for you later but you'll have to wait till class has started." Said Eddy making Cherry mad and happy.

"Ok I'll wait but I wont be happy about it." She said waling with Kevin and Eddy.

~Else where~

"But coach we can't have a girl on our team! She will get in the way!" Said one of the football players.

"I know but she has been loyal to us since she got here. And her brother is gone so we need another player." He said calmly.

"But he was a good player so we should honor him not replace him with his sister." Said another player.

"He asked me to." Coach said looking at all of the football players.

"What?!" said all of the players in there.

"Yes I did and she will be on the team. She love sports but your work in important to as it should be to you dumb asses if she gets on the team she will help you with class and so will Edd but than again you can be stupid forever." Said Night walking in the room.

"Coach why is he here and if he is here he can be on the team again." Said most of the players.

"He is just here for his sister and than he will be leaving." Said coach looking at night.

Just as some other players where about to talk the bell rang.

"Go to class now you will all be called down after." Said the coach.

"You should go before you're late for class." Said Night, as all the players where laving for class coach gave a football jersey to Night to give to Eddy.

~Class with Edd and Eddy~

"Eddy I didn't know you take advanced Writing." Said Edd taking a seat beside Eddy.

"Yea since Cherry writes for fun I got into it. And her Class for this was last semester." Said Eddy taking out a laptop from his bag.

"Haha I guess Cherry got us both in to writing. Also how come I have never seen you come into class?" Asked Edd.

"Cuz I usually come in late where everyone is in the computer lab and than the teacher allows me to stay here and write. Till the end of class." Said Eddy starting to write.

"What about the lessons?" Asked Edd looking at Eddy's Writing.

"Since Cherry took the class already she teaches me what I wasn't there for." Said Eddy looking at his phone.

"Class will begin shortly but Eddy you shouldn't unpack for class." Said Mr. W

"Yea. You should pack up. Unless you want me to give Cherry her shirt instead?" Said Night walking into the room.

"Right sorry I forgot." Said Eddy packing up his stuff.

Attention! Can all students go you the football fielded for an announcement. And all football players go to the coach's office. –

"Well let's go class.. This will be fun." Said Mr. W

"Hey Night do ya think she knows?" Asked Eddy walking with Night.

"No she maybe snoopy but she can stay out of people's business." Said Night.

"Night did you give Eddy the shirt?" Asked Coach.

"Yes he did but you couldn't you give it to me when I got here?" Eddy asked

"Cuz I didn't think about it. Now we should go the girls can't cheer forever." Said Coach.


	6. the last year of High School part 2

~Outside~

"Hello students, the football coach and the players would like to give a special thanks to someone but I would let them tell you." Said Principle Grimm

"Student. We the football team would like to give Miss. Cherry Moon; we would like to make you an official member of the football team." Coach announced while Eddy walked out with a football jersey.

All eyes where on Cherry. Since she was at the opposite side she ran to the bottom of the bleachers than jumped to the ground and ran to the other side.

"Miss Cherry are you ok?" Asked the principal.

"Yea just really happy." Cherry smiled going to hug Eddy before putting on the jersey.

"Eddy, Cherry can I see you in my office." Asked the Coach.

"Can I say something really quick?" Asked Cherry

"Yea I guess." All the people on the fielded said.

"Hi! I Cherry Moon will be leaving after the final game. And I will miss you all." Cherry smiled and walked to the School. All of the school didn't speak it was surprising to all of them. Since she came here she did a lot to help all of the students.

"Cherry! Can I talk to you?" Asked some students getting up and running after her.

~Kevin and Edd~

"I don't understand why she never told me." Said Edd hugging Kevin.

"She might have been afraid about what we say, but a least she told us instead of just disappearing." Said Kevin.

"Yea.. I wonder what Eddy will do." Said Edd hoping everything will be ok. Kevin let go of Edd and took him to the coach's office to see how Eddy was doin.

"Eddy! Are you alright?" Asked Edd giving Eddy a hug

"I'm not sure how I feel. But I do need to talk to Cherry." Said Eddy hugging Edd back. Just as the hug was about to end Ed ran up and made the hug last longer.

"Why Is Cherry Leaving?" Just as Ed said that everyone thought the same. They didn't think about it till Ed said it all they thought about is why she never told anyone till now.

"I'm leaving cuz I need to go back home… Night and all my other brothers and sister are going home… Cuz our parents.. "

"Have gone missing." Night finished Cherry's sentence cuz he knew that she wouldn't be able to.

"When did they go missing?" Asked Edd looking at Night.

"About a month ago and since they haven't retuned we are going home.. And Cherry will be the owner of our family home. And the house we have now Is mine." Said Night giving Edd and Cherry a hug.

"…But I can come here when ever I want but since we are graduating this year I might not able to see you again… At least not till I find out where you go to collage." Smiled Cherry.

"Cherry.. Grandma said that it is your choice to live there. You don't have to." Said Night. Cherry went to hug Eddy and when her arms reached the back of his neck Eddy lost it.

"Eddy I don't want to leave you. But my grandparents shouldn't have someone with them since they just lost their children." Said Cherry

"…I know.. But… We have been dating for a long while now. But if You have to leave.. I guess I wont get in your way. But Can I stay with you tonight?" Asked Eddy.

"Is it ok Night?" Asked Cherry

"Yea I wont be home till you after the family meeting so I don't really care what happens till than." Smiled Night at Eddy,

"Than you can stay over." Said Cherry.

"So than Cherry has a month till she leaves so than… Wait. Cherry can we stay at your house during half of the summer?" Asked Edd smiling.

"… OH MY GOD! YEA!" Jumped Cherry hugging Edd and taking out her phone to call her and Edd's Grandparents.

"Hi Grandma, I have a question," Said Cherry listening to her nana" Can my friends stay over for halve of the summer?"

'If they stay over there going to have to help around the house' said her nana

"They will don't worry and you'll meet my boyfriend." Said Cherry smiling

'Cherry did you tell your friends the family secret.' Said Nana

"No but I will before we come to the house I promise." Said Cherry being serious.

'Ok. I'll see you in a month sweetie' And with that the phone call ended.

"Night we have to tell them." Said Cherry.

"Tonight. Before I leave. But I have to go I have to do something's before we tell them. So I'll see you at home." Said Night

Cherry and the others went outside since the teachers decided it was a free day from all the tings that happened in the morning.

"So do you think it is a big secret?" Asked Nazz.

"Probably or she would have told us along time ago." Said Kevin holding Edd.

"Hi guys I got us food." Said Cherry,

"Rad. Watcha get us?" Asked.

"I got Nazz and Edd salads with bacon bits and V8, I got Eddy and Kev Hamburgers with fries and a 2 litter root beer I got Ed and Rolf stake and mashed potato's with grave and milk, and I got Marie and I hot dogs with ketchup and relish and Fries with a root beer float." Said Cherry giving everyone his or her food.

"How?" they all asked

"Well I know everyone now and since we don't really have anything to do I asked Night to make everyone food and than I guess what everyone would eat and went to pick it up now we all have home made food." Cherry smiled.

"Thanks Babe. Hey Kev let me see your IPod." Said Eddy taking out speakers from his backpack,

"Sure I guess." Said Kevin.

"Hey Ed are you and Rolf a thing?" Asked Nazz looking at them.

"I guess but I have no idea." Said Ed looking at Nazz.

After lunch they went to the outdoor pool.

"Hey Kev, Edd wanna race?" Asked Cherry.

"Yea and to make it interesting we should put money on the line." Said Kevin

"Than I'll join to." Said Eddy, Marie and Nazz.

"I guess I will to," Said Edd.

"Ok how much should we put in than?" Asked Cherry

"How about 15 each player." Said Eddy looking at Kevin.

"Yea we all have jobs anyway." Said Kevin.

"Ok than. I'll be right back, we need a teacher to make sure no one is cheating." Said Cherry running to get Coach.

"Hey Coach! Can you watch our race?" Asked Cherry.

"I guess, what kind of race is it?" He asked.

"We are swimming and 15 dollars up for bet." Said Cherry looking at coach.

"Yea I'll be there in a bit than." Said Coach. All Cherry said was ok and left to go back to the others.

"Hello Students. The race will be 5 laps the first to give up will get a dollar and the 5th player will get 2 dollars, 4th will get 3, 3rd will get 5, 2nd will get 10 dollars and finally 1st will get 90 dollars" Said Coach

"Well than I guess you all going to pay me for the food I asked night to make." Said Cherry smiling.

"Alright!... Ready…. Set… Go!" Yelled coach and after that Cherry and Edd where the first one to be in the water. One by one everyone but Edd, Cherry, and Kevin gave up Nazz was the first than Marie and lastly Eddy. Edd was the caption of the swimming team so he didn't want to lose.

"LAST LAP!" Said Everyone. Since Edd, Kevin and Cherry where the only 3 they decided that it would go up to 10 laps.

Kevin gave in his legs and arms where hurting from the 9 laps and Edd and Cherry didn't know what to do.

Cherry and Edd looked at each other at the same time and nodded.

"Well everyone it is a tie." Said Coach giving Edd and Cherry $50 dollars each.

"Well Edd it was a fun game." Smiled Cherry hugging Edd.

"Yea it was in joy able." Said Edd hugging her back.

"Wanna go to art class?" Asked Cherry looking at the boys since the girls left for a walk. They all looked at each other wondering why.

"I want to take a photo of you all and some with me and than we will get everyone and take a Cul-du-sac picture." Said Cherry looking at everyone.

"Yea." Said most of them the others just nodded and walked to the art room.

"Hey Cher." Said Fang hooking up from the Computer. He draws things for other people for money.

"Hey loser. We are going to take pictures." Said Cherry taking off her clothes to change out of the school uniform.

"You know that there is a change room in the back." Said Fang covering his eyes.

"Yea but than I'll have to go find the key and than get all my stuff than take it out than ride my bike back home when school is over." Said Cherry looking at the guys.

"Well… If she is changing than I am to." Said Eddy.

Well they all changed because the uniforms may be cute but they could be uncomfortable.

"Edd, I have a question to ask you." Said Kevin walking to him.

Yes Kevin? What is it?" He said in a calm voice.

"I was wondering if I could stay over to night, and if you could tutor me tonight. So can I come over?" He asked with a slight blush.

* * *

This will be my last update for a while cuz i have been using the schools computer and school is almost over and i might put up another but it may be shorter than the others it all depends.

Bye my lovely losers :D


	7. The last year of High School Part 3

"Yea Kevin it is alright." Edd smiled

".." Right before Kevin was going to say something Cherry called Edd and Kevin over to do couple shoots first than the guys and than later they will hunt down the girls for there shots and lastly will be a group photo.

"Edd can you take off your hat please, it makes you look taller." Said Cherry Looking into the lens.

"… Ok, but can I keep it on with the rest of the photos?" he asked Looking strait at Cherry. She just gave out a quick yea and took some photos.

When they were done she asked Fang to take her and Eddy's photo.

"I want it like this. Ed and Rolf, Kevin and Edd, Eddy and Nat and finally Jimmy and Johnny." Said Cherry. Right on time all the girls walked in to the room and Cherry told Nazz and Marie to take some couple photos before the girls group pic.

"Girls the order will be, Nazz and Marie, Lee and May, Sarah and Cherry." Said Fang getting a couple photos and than making Cherry look at them. "Ok Fang can you take the picture of us?" She asked.

"Yea, don't worry." He said watching every one get ready. There where 3 rows

Kevin, Eddy, Rolf, Marie, Lee, and Sarah in the back. Edd, Cherry, Edd, Nazz, May, Jimmy, in the middle And Johnny and Plank where in the very front.

"Lover you losers." Yelled Cherry and the rest said 'Love you to' to her.

After that they took a group photo with fang so he didn't feel left out.

"Cherry... Are you going to be gone forever?" Asked Ed hugging Rolf.

"No, I'll be back for holidays and well… maybe if one of you get married than I'll go than but I'm not entirely sure when I'll be back for good." Said Cherry going to hug Eddy.

"We should go to the fair in the next town over." Said Kevin trying to lighten up the sad mood in the room. Everyone looked at each other and said yea and sure.

"Kevin, Eddy and I can drive," Said Cherry smiling " It will be Edd, Nazz and Marie with Kevin. Rolf, Ed and Johnny with Eddy and Sarah, Jimmy, May and Lee are with me."

~After a nights rest and an early morning call~

"Why can't Rolf drive and I trade places with the Sarah and Jimmy that way Ed will be with his sister." Eddy said looking at Cherry and hoping that he could ride with Cherry.

"Fine Eddy. But you're paying for snacks in our car. Eddy did a fist pump than realized what she said.

"Why? Can't the Kankers pay for their own shit?" He asked looking at Cherry with a serious face.

"Cuz I was going to pay for them but if you want to go than your paying for the rest of us" She said with a stern look of her face. Eddy didn't want to argue with her so he just said a quick fine and said nothing more.

"Is everyone ready to hit the road?" Asked Cherry as she closed the trunks of her car.

~Kevin's truck~

"Marie can you please pick one song?" Asked Edd sitting beside Kevin

"But there are so many songs I want to listen to." She pouted looking at her IPod. Nazz didn't say anything but just took the iPod and let it play from there.

"Thank god Nazz I couldn't handle that anymore" Kevin said looking at the road as Edd was looking threw his cooler bag for a sandwich

"Do any of you want a sandwich?" Edd asked than Kevin took a bit of his and Nazz agreed for one but Marie decided to take bits of Nazz's and save hers for later.

"Kevin if you want I can drive when you get tired." Said Marie looking at her Tablet for games or movies.

"Maybe but the drive is about 5 hours and we will be eating lunch in about 2 and ½ hours. I think we are going to stop by a lake or some shit like that." Kevin smiled looking at Edd.

~Cherry's car~

"Will you two shut up!" Yelled Eddy looking threw the cd case for something better to listen to

"Eddy relax we will switch anyway. You and I will be in Kevin's car and Marie and Nazz will be in mine so just wait till lunch." Cherry said putting on songs that she knew how to sing. Eddy on the other hand decided to put headphones on and listen to his music. In the back May had fallen asleep since it was early in the morning and Lee was watching Fast and furious 7.

~Rolf's van~

"Rolf can we stop there?"

"No Tall-Ed boy we have to drive far ways to get to where we want go." Rolf and Edd have been talking like that for most of their drive and Jimmy and Sarah fell asleep while watching 'Son of Batman'

"Hey guys how are your walkie talkies? Can you hear me?" Asked Cherry to the guys.

"We can hear you" Said Edd for there truck

"As do me and Rolf" Said Ed looking around.

"Good in about half an hour we will stop for lunch, Edd, Nazz and I made some sandwiches or you can order from the dinner." Eddy said being amazingly serious.

~Skips to lunch~

Kevin, Rolf, Eddy, Nazz, Marie, and Cherry all played Ninja

"Ok to those who don't know how to play we all play in a circular and since most of us are new to this we will play with just our hands. Ok so we can us both hands but if someone 'chops' off one of your hands you have to put it behind your back if you lose both hands your out. It keeps going till there is one left. And since there are 6 of us lets make this interesting. The winner get first pick of everything and gets to do anything as long as we are on the trip." Said Cherry with everyone looking at her. In her family she has never lose and now there are new people to beat. After everyone look at each other they looked at Cherry and agreed to the terms.

"Ok… READY… SET… GO!" they all said in union. The first one to get hit was Nazz. She lost her arm to Eddy than Rolf lost an arm to Kevin and Marie count hurt her girl so she lost and arm to Nazz but than she lost to Eddy and than he lost and arm to Rolf, Kevin and Cherry are basically pros at this and Marie lost to Cherry, Eddy finally lost and arm to Rolf than he lost to Kevin than Eddy lost to Cherry.

"This is it. It's just me and you Kev." Cherry said looking at smug knowing full well that she has never lost this game before.

"Is it just me or has this game gotten way to serious?" Edd asked looking at the two who could get seriously hurt.

Cherry lost and arm and since Kevin has both arms she asked for a time out.

"Kev we need to get going in been an hour already and if we are late than we wont be able to go on all the rids."

"She has a point." Kevin shrugged "Than we'll finish on our way back."

(So I just wanna finish this chapter so skips the park part)

The queen of ninja decided that is was time to go home from there driving break

"Hey we should probably go home to I can party."

"She has a point Chad said his party stars at 7:30 if we leave now we can shower and be fashionably late" Said Nazz sitting beside Kevin and Edd.

"So lets go being drunk after an amusement park sounds amazing to me." Smirked Eddy looking at Cherry

"Alright the we should be going or you will be later than late." Said Rolf already in his van with Ed. As everyone piled in the vehicle they where in before Cherry let Eddy drive and Edd decided to ask Kevin if he could drive.

"Yea you can drive haha ya didn't have to be all nerves about it, its just driving." Smiled Kevin. Handing Edd the Keys and walking to the passenger side of the truck.

~Cherry and Eddy~

"Last big party of the year. It's kinda fun and scary at the same time" Said Cherry Looking out the window than to the backseat to see Lee and May sleeping.

"It will be fine Its not like you're the only girl there. Nazz and Marie will be there." Eddy said smiling to Cherry as she turned up the music.


End file.
